


Fragmented

by valentineninja



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineninja/pseuds/valentineninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to tear into her skin to make her feel even a fraction of the pain that he had felt all of these years. Alone… waiting, wondering when the end would come for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmented

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's finally done! A few weeks back Tumblr went crazy with the new Lightning Returns trailer and for some reason the subject of Snow and Lightning having hot sex came up... but, well, when do you need an excuse to talk about Light and Snow having hot sex, amiright? But anyway, here it is. Would take place after their fight in the trailers, assuming it's the same fight and not many different ones... Please heed the rating and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII or any of the characters used or mentioned in this story. I am making no money off of them.

His mouth was like fire against her collarbone, teeth pressing almost to the point of pain against her shoulders. His hands, now gloveless, alternated between hot and cold. His fingertips making her shiver as they dragged down her back in passion.

Her teeth jarred as his hips pushed into hers, her back scraping against the wall, chaffing her skin, but she would not make a sound to voice her discomfort. Her armor had long since clattered to the floor, along with her weapon and shield, thrown out of the way.

Her own hands pushed his coat off of his shoulders, wanting to feel more skin against hers. Then those deft fingers wandered down to his belt, removing it and then dragging the zipper down to expose him. but before her fingers could close in, he grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the wall.

Snow's body was powerful, but so was his anger, his rage. He wanted to tear into her skin to make her feel even a fraction of the pain that he had felt all of these years. Alone… waiting, wondering when the end would come for him.

But it hadn't. And neither had Lightning, and for that a part of him would hate her forever.

He had failed at being the hero, but he had known that Lightning would make right what he could not. He had been left weak and lonely, an easy target for the Chaos to infect him… to darken his thoughts with hate and despair.

But now, here she was and all he could think about was kissing her and… and…

Lightning couldn't breathe, think, or wonder what would happen if anyone saw them. After all, he was still the leader of the city, needed by his people, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. Her fingers dug into his hair and pulled when he bit too harshly against her shoulder, but before she could say anything, his lips were on hers, swallowing her words, cutting off her breaths of air. Her body felt hot and flushed with desire… desire for this man who she had somehow come to admire.

Snow drew back when he was positive she would remain silent and pulled at her undergarments, noting that her current outfit seemed quite convenient for what was to happen. Any part left of her complicated armor was pulled off roughly and thrown away haphazardly, then his fingers were large and working inside of her, preparing her to accommodate him.

There was nothing in his head but the desire to be inside her. To hear her scream his name as she came around him. He wanted her to bow down to him and his desire for her. He knew that those thoughts couldn't be completely his, aware that the Chaos had tainted a big part of him already, but he couldn't care less. She was willing and all he wanted was to pound her into submission.

Lightning grit her teeth and swallowed a groan when his fingers twisted inside of her, her body moistening around his seeking fingers and allowing them smoother motion. If he wanted her to submit, he had another thing coming. Lightning scowled when he flipped her around and pressed her chest into the cold wall, fingers still sliding in and out of her core at a rapid pace. Her breathing was hitching because it was oh so good, but her head had not lost all rational thought yet.

His teeth bit into the back of her neck and while she shuddered, she didn't like the idea of being pressed into the hard wall of the room, unable to see what was coming. She pushed back and he resisted…

"Son of a bitch. Not like this," she snarled, pushing against the wall and his weight with more force.

Snow stumbled back and stared at her through narrowed eyes, breathing coming faster as his chest rose and fell. Her own teeth were grit in anger, her skin a rosy red from his rough treatment, but he had to admit that she had never looked as beautiful as she did then.

He was on her before she could draw a breath to curse him, lips and teeth clashing painfully, cutting into flesh, though she could not tell if it was his or her blood she was tasting in her mouth.

Leaving her in nothing but her complicated boots, Snow dragged her back with him to his desk, shoving anything that may have been in his way off of the flat surface and roughly pinning her down.

"Fuck!" she spat as something sharp dug into her back.

Snow drew back to watch her as he rubbed his erection into the space between her thighs and grinned. "Don't like a little pain?" he taunted.

His smile was different, Lightning noted as he dragged off the last scrap of cloth laying between them. It was… bitter and cold. But it did little to retract from his handsome features. She felt his fingers cup a breast and she reached over and twisted them away. "Do you?" she snarled, watching his teeth bare.

His lips descended then and took a soft peak in his mouth, sucking and nibbling with the promise of more pain in retaliation. Her fingers dug into that unbelievably silky hair and tugged in warning so that he didn't get any ideas about biting her…

"Stop playing and get to it," she rasped as his fingers curved.

He did as told and hiked her legs around his waist and she reached behind her to remove whatever had been bruising her back.

She only had time to inhale before he pushed into her without any warning, not bothering to go slow. As the pleasure and pain tore through her, her fingers closed around the smooth, cool tear-drop shape right before she felt a sharp sting in her hand.

Serah's last tear, she thought vaguely, seeing the crystal blue tainted with the red of her blood from the cut in her palm…

His hips were unrelenting as he drew back and thrust back into her more than willing body. He grunted at the feel of her inner muscles clenching around him, basking in the feel of having a woman once again… It had been so damned long since he had allowed himself this pleasure. There had been other women more than willing, but none had ever felt right.

He didn't miss the irony in the fact that the woman squeezing his hips between powerful thighs was not his fiancée. But he couldn't think of that now. All the thoughts filling his head had nothing to do with Serah and everything to do with punishing Lightning with his heavy thrusts.

Lightning's eyes closed as she tried to breathe, her slick back sliding across the wooden surface of his desk rather painfully. She was riding the razor edge of pleasure and pain, her walls stretched to their limit in order to accommodate Snow's thickness. Nothing about him was small, she noted as he rammed into her, making her teeth jar and her eyes squeeze shut. And he sure as hell wasn't gentle.

There was nothing gentle about fucking a man who had gone half-mad…

There was no room for guilt, not while he was moving inside of her. She couldn't think of Serah, or of how this was the biggest of betrayals. Lightning had set out to bring even a fraction of the old Snow back, but along the way her purpose had been distorted.

She hadn't planned on being pinned against the wall, with Snow's merciless lips against hers. Neither had she planned to allow him into her body in such a wild and animalistic way. No, there was nothing gentle about their encounter, but she had a feeling that Snow needed it far more than he let on.

And it wasn't like she wasn't enjoying it.

A groan tore out of her throat as Snow slid a hand under the back of her neck and forced her into a sitting position on the edge of the desk. Her eyes snapped open in surprise as she returned his cool gaze.

"I want you to look at me as you come," he rumbled, voice strained as the angle squeezed him even harder.

Lightning could do little but glare as she slapped her hands against the desk and arched her back. His fingers settled against her waist, nearly encircling it whole as he anchored her better for his movements. Her skin was flushed a soft pink to match her hair, and she felt her blush deepen as her eyes settled onto Snow's toned body… his abdominal muscles and hips flexing. He was a beautiful man, she had to admit.

Snow for his part couldn't keep his eyes settled in one place. Lightning had always been a beautiful woman, but her curves were better to admire without a stitch of clothing on. Her breasts were perfectly proportioned to the rest of her, her waist trim, sinewy muscle resting just under the smoothest skin he'd ever touched. If he hadn't known any better, she would've been the perfect woman.

Her eyes were starting to slide shut as she began to tense, breath heaving as his thrusts slapped heavily against her. Not long now… "Look at me!" he roared, hands cupping her bottom to slam her hard into him.

Her blue eyes snapped open with a start as her orgasm slammed through her, radiating out from where his movements had yet to slow. She called out his name and scored her fingers into his shoulders and across his back as she arched into him… the tear shaped crystal forgotten as it slipped through her fingers and landed on the carpeted floor…

Snow's breathing grew harsh as she tightened considerably around him, her painful nails somehow enhancing the pleasure she was offering. He didn't want the moment to be done… call him greedy but he wanted to stay inside her forever. Keep her by his side and force her there. He didn't… fuck… he didn't want her to leave him again.

With ragged breaths leaving his parted lips, he slammed them against hers to remind her where she was and who was giving her so much pleasure. He forced her back into an arch to achieve the deepest penetration and grinned in satisfaction when she choked and fluttered around him once more, a second orgasm beginning before the first had even finished.

The sight of those flushed breasts bouncing in time with his plunging hips was enough to send him over the edge. He came with a harsh yell and rammed into her repeatedly to prolong his own pleasure as well as hers, aware that her eyes were closed and that as his vision blurred with ecstasy, all he could see was pink and cream—Serah… no… Lightning—

Serah had never been as strong as her sister, even though he had never met anyone with her kindness and bravery. Serah had never felt like touching a livewire, like touching something dangerous to his health and sanity. Serah had been security, warmth… his salvation. Lightning was… what had he called her? Angel of death.

He came down from the rush of pleasure to find his face pressed into the space between her breasts, her skin moist with sweat… and tears. Fuck, fuck, fuck… This was not how he had imagined the night to go.

"Get off of me."

Her authoritative voice grated on his nerves. She had to realize that he wasn't the same Snow who bowed down to her strength of character. Lifting up his head to glare down at her, realized that she wouldn't meet his eyes. Ha, so the guilt went both ways. "Was that your idea of salvation?" he asked, tone rough and snide.

Lightning's eyes darted to his quickly, blue flames of hatred. "Unless you want to lose a crucial body part, I suggest that you move."

Snow rose only slightly, sliding a hand behind her back and lifting her with him, careful to keep their bodies joined. "Unless you want a repeat, I suggest that you don't use that tone on me," he snarled, lips brushing hers with every word.

Lightning didn't know what the hell had happened, but she had seen a crack in that wall of hatred and bitterness he had built around himself. She had… felt the tears and the shuddering of his shoulders that had little to do with pleasure and everything to do with the memories he had tried to suppress behind that cold facade.

Serah's death felt as if it had happened a few days ago for Lightning, but for Snow… it had been five hundred years of mourning. Lightning couldn't blame him for succumbing to the chaos but she did have to bring him out of it… or kill him if he resisted.

Despite her desire to shove away from him, to have him vacate her body, she found careful fingers brushing against his jaw, wondering at his change of look and loss of stubble. He looked so different yet so handsome at the same time. Serah would've loved his new look.

And it all came down to Serah. Lightning knew that for all her talk, she wouldn't be able to destroy Snow, even if he was intent on destroying her. Brushing sweat matted hair from his eyes, she pulled him to her and let a kiss whisper across his mouth.

Snow swallowed hard and felt some of the anger wash out of him in a way that his release hadn't accomplished. His forehead fell against her shoulder and he sighed heavily. "Everything is so fucked up."

Lightning found herself nodding as her fingers touched his golden hair. "But I'm here to set it all right."

His arms went around her in a hug—which felt strange when considering that he was still inside her—and he pressed a kiss to her temple. "And if you can't?"

She paused for a long moment, listening to his calming heartbeat, reassuring herself that she wasn't alone in her grief for her beloved sister.

There was only one outcome for failure. "Then we'll all join Serah," Lightning breathed, eyes closing as she took in his scent and warmth.

Snow chuckled bitterly and nodded. "I think I like the sound of that."

But she wouldn't fail. She owed it to her sister and to Snow to give them that happy ending they needed—deserved. And if it came down to giving her own life for the return of Serah's, Lightning already knew what she would do. So she took in Snow's masculine scent, basked his warmth for a few seconds before pulling away.

She had a world and people to save.

**Author's Note:**

> I get the feeling this ended way too hopeful for what I'm feeling at the moment... I was telling some fellow fans on Tumblr that I get this feeling that Light will sacrifice herself in some way in order for Snow and Serah to be happy. I will really love to be proved on, but I guess that won't happen for a few months... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and that I'm not getting rusty in the smut department. I wanted more angst, but it didn't work out that way. Still, please let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!


End file.
